


旅途 （旅路）

by MrPinePinePineapple



Series: 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）三部曲 —— 梶真长篇系列连载 [1]
Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, きんきゅうとりしらべしつ, 紧急审讯室, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPinePinePineapple/pseuds/MrPinePinePineapple
Summary: 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》番外01—— 天台（屋上）
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子, 梶山胜利/真壁有希子
Series: 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）三部曲 —— 梶真长篇系列连载 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 番外01—— 天台（屋上）

**Author's Note:**

> 这部作品原本连载于Lofter，现已完结。由于Lofter最近的封锁及大清洗，所以转至AO3。  
> 谢谢大家一直以来的支持，我是七月微凉，爱你们哦，比心。

### 番外01—— 天台（屋上）

搜查一课总部有好几个天台，离紧急审讯室最近的那个最小，也最少有人知道。真壁有希子正倚着天台的栏杆眺望远处的风景。九月的东京依然带着暑气。茫茫的人海在楼宇的缝隙间来回流动。街心的信号灯不断的变换着颜色。车流有序的依次停下，然后又依次徐徐前行。从这里能看见东京晴空塔的轮廓，也能看见有希子这些年来走过的路。十二年，一直都是一个人。早就已经习惯了，原本也没有过要改变什么的想法。只是......只是，那之后已经过去了三个月。她的生活却依然像这都会里的车流一样，在予定的路线里机械地缓缓向前。什么都没有改变，也什么都没有发生。

前一阵案件很多，有希子虽然有所期待，但也习惯于用工作淹没自己繁杂的思绪。这几天没有新的案件，紧审渐渐空了下来。事情一少，胡思乱想便多了起来。有希子觉得自己越来越不善于和那个人一同处在没有工作的空气里。只要眼神一碰上，思绪就如同东京的道路一般无限伸展开去。她怕被人看出异样，最近空闲的时候便会躲到这里来。究竟是在期待些什么呢？

空中有飞机划过的痕迹。机身留下的白色线条正渐渐消失，大概用不了多久天空便又会回到原本波澜不惊的完整的蔚蓝色。起风了。有云随风动起来，然后一点点将浅白色的线条擦去。有希子望着天空叹了一口气，缓缓低下了头。扶手冰凉的触感让她稍微清醒了一些，咬了咬嘴唇，下定了决心。要重新振作起来。

喀哒。是天台的铁门被打开的声音。有脚步声随之而来。“你最近老在这里干什么呐?” 梶山勝利的声音由远而近最后在有希子的耳边停住了。

“原来你知道啊。”

“什么事？我什么都不知道啊。”

“啊，渣男，真是渣男！果然对你这种人就不该有什么期待。”

梶山没有接话。沉默让对方的呼吸清晰可闻。有希子微微抬了抬眼，偷偷地看了一眼身边的梶山。嘴角和眼角都盈满了笑意，单手搭在栏杆上的梶山让有希子有些愣住了。风更大了。黑色西装的后摆随风飘动起来，领带也被吹离了胸口。没有了领带的遮挡，梶山的胸膛上下起伏着，映出了隐约的轮廓。有希子低下眼去，睫毛一颤一颤的。风，吹乱了有希子的头发。梶山伸手把遮住她眼睛的那一束整理好，轻轻地放回了她的左耳后。梶山指尖的温度让有希子颤了一下。身边的这个人究竟在想些什么呢？有希子抬起头望了一眼梶山。明明一把年纪了却仍旧像个思春期的少女一样，胡思乱想。她对现在这样烦躁不安的自己无力而又失望。究竟是在期待些什么呢？

风，愈发大了，又一次吹乱了有希子的头发。碎发遮挡住了眼睛，远处的车流和人海化作了朦胧的一篇。太阳微微向西沉了沉，把模糊的景物染上了一层暖橘色。有希子努力眨了眨眼睛，想要看清楚眼前的风景。究竟哪一个角落才有属于自己的风景呢？突然感觉有东西落在了自己头上，厚重而有力；是梶山的手。他顺势揉了揉，把有希子的头发弄得更乱了。

“喂！干什么呢。” 有希子的声音像是夹杂着什么，变得有些沙哑。

“这是我的台词吧。不许胡思乱想。” 又被看穿了。为什么总是逃不过他的眼睛。那么他呢？这些年来究竟在想些什么？

“喂。走了。不是你说想在这种暑气腾腾的天气吃火锅的吗？大家都等着呢。” 梶山忽然转过身去，走了。

“喂…” 有希子连忙转身想要和他争论些什么，但是却看到梶山在两步之外的地方停下了，背对着她，向后伸出了右手。有希子愣住了。

“再不快点就要赶不上天空树亮灯了哦。你不是一直想要去看吗？” 梶山右手的指尖欢快的动了动，像是对身后的有希子发出的邀请函。

有希子两步并作一步赶了上去。到达梶山身后的时候犹豫了一下，最终还是把手递了过去。指尖触到的一瞬，梶山用力把有希子的手攥进了手心里。两人就这样一前一后的牵着手向铁门的方向缓缓走了几步。有希子忽然停下了。

“呐（ねえ），梶山。” 前方的梶山在有希子停下脚步的时候就转过了身。果然还是想要确认一下。有希子鼓起勇气向着梶山的方向小跑了两步，然后快速伸手轻轻拥抱了他。只是一瞬间的事，只是想要确认一下而已，只是这样而已。就在这一个瞬间结束，有希子想要后退的时候，梶山温暖的双手挡住了她的去路。她感受到了他手心的力量和温度，然后被紧紧拥进了怀里。只是，头发又一次被揉乱了。“傻瓜。” 她听到他这样说。很轻，她却听得很清楚。

喀哒。“你们在…” 咔嚓。有希子听到声音立刻抬起头推开了梶山。“小玉？你在这里干嘛呐。” 有希子走到梶山前面，装作若无其事的样子对着正用手机对着他们的玉垣松夫说。“赶紧走啦。你不是说大家都在等着了吗？管理官。” 还不等玉垣松夫回答，有希子就立刻回过头去催促梶山。 两个人匆忙绕过玉垣松夫一前一后向门内边走去，然后渐渐融进了楼梯的阴影里。

因为终于拍到了了不得的东西，玉垣松夫愣了一会儿才回过神来，赶忙追了上去。

“你说你这个人扭扭捏捏的一点都不像个男人。”

“喂！我这叫尊重别人。尊重。哪像你，从来都直来直去半点都不顾及其他人的感受。”

“哈？！喂。等一下。也就是说你根本就记得那天的事。”

“什么事啊？完全没有印象。”

“渣男！果然是渣男！”

走道里的声音忽然停止了。短时间的寂静之后，玉垣松夫隐约听见：“但是，我真的很开心。” 玉垣松夫一时间分辨不出这究竟是谁的声音，两个人的话音像是重叠在了一起。虽然终于拍到了实质性的证据，玉垣松夫也很高兴。但是他还是有些摸不着头脑。这两个人在屋顶上干嘛呢，究竟是为了什么那么开心呢？玉垣松夫挠了挠头，然后关上了身后的门。楼梯间的光线彻底暗了下来。在昏暗的道路上，有脚步声一前一后，坚定地相伴而行。

紧审的办公室里小石川春夫正在收拾桌子。菱本进也起身从衣架上取了西装外套，然后又从罐子里拿了一颗糖。

“差不多了吧。”

“这种天气去吃火锅真是有真壁的风格呢。”

“最近大妈越来越……柔和了呢。”

“老菱也这么觉得？” 小石川说着把一摞不用的文件放进了碎纸机。因为笑得太过热烈，眼睛变成了细细弯弯的两道。

“管理官也是。” 菱本进把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，一屁股又坐回了椅子上。

“糖很甜吧？再过一阵说不定能吃到比这个更甜的糖呢。” 小石川边从衣架上取下西装外套边回应道。

“谁知道呢。不过差不多了吧。真慢呐，小玉。” 夕阳透过糖罐子，为紧审添上了温柔而又好看的光。

“大伙，该出发了。” 

菱本进和小石川望了一眼管理官探进门的脑袋，意味深长地相视而笑了。

今天，又是在紧审美好的一天。


	2. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 01 序章

### 序章

人生是从未知通往未知的旅途。梶山勝利觉得自己正走在哪一片荒漠里，漫漫黄沙绵延成无望的路。冷、热、渴、累，梶山不知道自己已经挣扎了多久，还能够挣扎多久。直到再也走不动了，噗通，梶山一头栽倒在了脚下模糊而无尽的沙砾里。就这样结束也挺好的。自成为警察起，过去的22年，梶山每一天都像这样的在沙漠中行走。孤身一人，没有终点，也没有退路。“你究竟为什么要做到这种程度呢？” 他听到有一个声音在问他。为什么呢？梶山的呼吸开始变得急促而沉重。好痛苦，已经到极限了。

“要是能结案我就好好考虑考虑。” 是谁？是谁在和自己说话。梶山的手微微动了动，他努力地想要睁开眼睛。“因为有要守护的人。” 这一次是自己的声音。想起来了，这过去的22年正是因为有要守护的人才一路坚持过来了。要是在这里倒下去有希子就太可怜了。梶山一遍又一遍的这样告诉自己。他挣扎着，挣扎着，想要站起来。梶山，还不能死。有希子，有希子还在等着你。他又一次这样告诉自己。他努力了很久，用尽了全身的气力终于强迫自己睁开了眼睛。

周围一片漆黑，有的只是零星的虫鸣。好像下过雨了。梶山试着动了动，胸口和大腿传来的锐痛让他一下子清醒了。原来是在山里。他想起来了，是他带着有希子来山里取证的，结果却被校长推下了山。他立刻伸手摸了摸放手机的口袋，空空荡荡，什么也没留下。实在是太大意了。懊悔也于事无补。

梶山凭借着没有受伤的那只手用尽全力地往上爬。要爬到山坡上。爬到坡上才有可能被人看见。不能停在这里，旅途还没有结束，守护的人还在等着自己。梶山一遍一遍默念着告诉自己不能放弃。他咬着牙一点一点挪到了能望见路的地方。天渐渐亮了。梶山喘着粗气仰望着树杈间透出的湛蓝的天空。真美呀，要是有机会好想让有希子也能看一看这样的天。翠绿而稚嫩的枝桠在蓝天之间发出沙沙的声响。偶尔有流云将枝叶间的天空分割成各异的图案。细雨过后的山林，四处都是希望的味道。

太阳已经升到了半空。再努力一点，再努力一点，一定可以的。梶山用尽最后的一点气力又向着公路的方向挪了一点。忽然他听见有很多人在呼喊他的名字。他抓起手边的石块，用力击打出了有节奏的声响。是救助队。梶山看到救助队员的时候，松了一口气。

被简单地包扎了之后，梶山靠在救护车上，用搜救队员的手机拨通了审讯室的电话。呼吸声透过听筒传了过来，急促而焦虑。梶山知道那是有希子。

“爬山爬得太久了！”

“没办法，我擅长爬山嘛。” 手机的温度把脸烤得热乎乎的。梶山不自觉地笑了。还好没有放弃。

按理来说梶山是应该入院治疗的。但是他却坚持要回审讯室去。简单处理了一下之后，医务人员无奈地放他走了。一到审讯室梶山便下意识地寻找有希子的身影。四目相对的时候，他觉得心里一下子踏实了。透过有希子的目光，他得到了自己曾奢求的答案。还好没有放弃。“对不起，让你担心了。” 他用眼神这样对她说道。

案件结束之后一行人按例去了居酒屋。蜷缩在暖橘色的灯光里，梶山感受到了前所未有的踏实。因为身上有伤，不方便多喝酒，所以梶山离开的比别人早一些。有希子挎了他的包，和他一起走在了回家的路上。下雨了。细密的雨珠把四周店家的看板透出的灯光包裹上了一层浅浅的暧昧。伞尖和伞尖偶尔擦过，发出沙沙的声音。一瘸一拐的梶山用余光偷瞄着左手边特意放慢步伐的有希子，忽然觉得有些紧张。心脏像一辆被添满了燃料的火车，砰砰砰的不断加起速来。

“案件能够圆满解决，真好。” 

“嗯。” 梶山觉得雨中的有希子像一只精灵，握着伞柄，轻快地踢着步子。有希子偏过头来和他说话的时候，他立刻收回了目光。眼前是被雨水洇湿的熟悉的街道。

“好冷淡。”

“呐（ね），梶山。” 短暂的沉默之后有希子又开了口。

“嗯？”

“我也很高兴。” 

听到有希子这句话，梶山觉得自己心里的火车呼啸着跑了起来，呜呜呜的，在轨道上鸣着笛。他不知道该怎么回应，所以干脆选择了沉默。

“之前在山里的时候，不是没有回答你嘛。”

“你说的是什么事？完全没有印象啊。”

“渣男，真是渣男！” 有希子说着把梶山的包甩到了他的伞柄上。然后向前小跑了几步。

突如其来的重量让梶山胸口一痛。他停下脚步，望着有希子的背影，忍不住笑了。

有希子在离梶山几步远的地方停了下来。“既然你都回来了，那我就原谅你。” 她背对着他说。“欢迎回来。” （注：お帰り一般是家人或者亲密的人之间才会用。）

梶山的心脏重重地跳了一下。他望着有希子的背影抿紧了嘴。他觉得浑身的血液都要沸腾起来了，雀跃着，欢呼着；连伤口带来的疼痛都减轻了。没有放弃真好。回来了真好。能够继续和你一起面对罪犯真好。最终这些话都没有说出口。他只是走到她身边，望着她，简简单单地说了一句：“我回来了。” （注：たたいま同お帰り。）


	3. 第一话：归途（帰り道）01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 02 第一话：归途（帰り道） 01

### 第一话：归途（帰り道） 01

从店里出来的时候，刚过九点。天已经全部黑透了，九月末的暑气也随着渐深的天色逐渐消失殆尽。因为有希子嚷嚷了好久说要想要看天空树的彩灯表演，梶山这一次特意把聚会的地点选在了浅草。虽说想要在大热天吃火锅的也是有希子，不过最终把这次聚会组织起来的还是梶山。

梶山和有希子离开的时候大家也已经喝的差不多了。牛杂锅二人组（监物和渡边）半个小时前接到上级电话先行离开了。老菱和老春说着人年纪大了不宜喝得太晚，要早点回家睡觉，于是和梶山、有希子两人前后脚离开了居酒屋。最后就剩下小玉一个人闷闷不乐的在店里继续吃烤串。

“说好了出来聚会的，大家还真是扫兴呐。”梶山把结账的钱递给小玉的时候，小玉瘪着嘴抱怨道。

梶山和有希子一路从居酒屋慢悠悠地走到了吾妻桥。到桥头的时候恰好赶上了天空树变色。可能是因为月末了吧，天空树居然提前换上了宣传粉红丝带日（注：国际乳腺癌防治宣传日）用的粉紫色灯光。脚下的河水因为灯光的缘故也微微带上了些粉色。

“好美呀。”有希子望着眼前的景色忍不住感慨道。

“你不是一直说想要看来吗？天空树。”梶山随着有希子一起放缓了脚步。

“所以你今天就特意带我来了？还特意找了浅草的居酒屋？”有希子停下来，侧过头望着他问。

“想什么呐你，还真是一如既往的自命不凡。只不过最近碰巧知道了一家火锅很出名的居酒屋。碰巧这家店在浅草。碰巧今天天空树有特别灯光秀。碰巧！”梶山把“碰巧”两个字咬了重音，生怕有希子听不出来。

“啊拉（あら），那还真是巧。” 有希子回应着，又重新走了起来。

走到桥中央的时候，已经能够远远地瞧见桥那边的景色了。有许多年轻的情侣牵着手正向着天空树的方向，有说有笑地移动着。望着远处充满生命力的小情侣们，有希子不禁想到了奈央。也不知道自己的女儿上了大学以后有没有交男朋友。

人流渐渐多了起来，向着天空树的方向。今天是有什么活动吗？有希子想着忍不住抬头望了一眼身边的梶山。这个人从好多年前就是这个样子，明明什么都安排好了，却一直别扭着不肯承认。二十三年了，一直都没有改变过。有希子想着，嘴角不自觉的绽开了笑意。

“怎么了？”梶山敏锐的察觉到了有希子的变化。

“没事。只是突然觉得……” 有希子想了想，又抬起头望着梶山的眼睛，继续说道：“没有变真好。”

“什么？”梶山回望着她，想要从有希子的眼睛里找出答案。

“梶山君。”

梶山猛地停下了脚步。这个称呼他已经很久没有听她叫过了，快二十年了吧。

“今天下午在屋顶上的时候就注意到了。”

梶山没有接话，只是静静地望着她。

“梶山身上的味道，和之前的……” 有希子低下头，望着自己的脚尖，顿了顿，道：“一样。”

“啊。嗯。”梶山知道她说得是匡去世那天的事。

梶山接到警视厅消息的时候，是凌晨。匡去世的消息从电话那头毫无感情的传来，他无论如何也不敢相信自己的耳朵。他再三向对方确认之后，立刻下床，更换了正装。去警视厅报到之前，梶山先去了有希子家。

“刚刚接到后辈的电话。说你已经从法医那里回来了。”梶山还记得那天有希子给他开门的时候穿了一条什么花纹都没有黑色连衣。裙子阴翳得像有希子的脸色一样。梶山顺手带上了大门，边走边向屋内探了探头。

“奈央刚刚睡下了。则行一直都没有醒过。”像是知道梶山在找什么似的，有希子即刻给出了答案。

梶山走到婴儿床边望着则行天真而柔软的脸，不禁叹了口气。“如果有什么我能做的话，尽管开口。”他转过身，对有希子说。

有希子轻轻摇了摇头，满脸的疲倦。

“像这样的时候，想哭也没有关系。” 望着有希子苍白的脸，梶山的声音不自觉地温柔了起来。

“没关系的。”她冲他勉强地笑了一笑。

“你傻吗？这种时候，你应该说，肩膀能不能借我用一用。胸口也可以哦。”梶山向着有希子的方向走了一步，微微俯下了身。

“可以吗？”他只记得房间里昏暗的光线和她苍白的脸。而她脸上的表情早已经被岁月的洪流冲刷的模糊不清了。他轻轻地点了点头，然后向她张开了怀抱。

那以后，她和他之间再没有过任何肢体接触，仅仅以朋友的关系，相互扶持着，一路走过了十二年。

直到今天下午。她才又一次被他拥在了怀里。黑色西服上和蓝灰色的衬衫上的味道仍然和记忆里的一样：淡淡的，混着古龙水的，温暖的，梶山的味道。和十二年前一样的，令人安心。

“同一个牌子的古龙水用习惯了，舍不得换。”见她陷在回忆中出了神，他忍不住打断了她。

“诶？看不出来管理官还意外的长情呢。”她笑着打趣他。

“我一直都很长情哦。”

他的话让她又一次陷入了沉默。

天空树前面的神社好像有活动，人群熙熙攘攘，偶然还能听见小孩子的笑闹声。隅田河的河水在身侧静静地淌着，如同岁月一般，带着许多人的回忆从一头流向了另一头。神社里有卖平安符的，梶山为有希子求了一个，挂到了她包上。路过捞金鱼的摊位，有希子兴致大发，竟主动上前想要试一试。失败了好几次之后，有希子不得不认输，嘟着嘴，离开了。看到前面有摊位在卖棉花糖和人形烧（注：人脸形状的鲷鱼烧，是浅草的特产之一。）, 梶山小跑过去，各买了一样。他认识的有希子还和二十多年前一样，外表看起来是个坚强的女警官，其实内心里仍然是个平凡的小女生。

“你还真是一点都没变呐。草莓味和红豆馅。没错吧？”梶山笑着把手里的点心递了过去。他记得很清楚，刚当上巡警的时候，三个人去了庙会庆祝。有希子挽着匡的手臂对他说：“和果子（日式点心）和洋果子（西式点心）非要选一个的话，我选和式的。红豆馅的最棒了！”“你别看她这样，其实和普通女孩子一样，也都喜欢草莓味的东西。” 那天的庙会除了和果子和烟花，留在梶山记忆的还有匡说这句话时的笑容。

“你记得还真清楚。”有希子拿过点心的时候，忍不住感概了一句。

“我记性向来很好的。你不知道吗？”梶山望着远处粉紫色的光芒，微微勾起了嘴角。

两人走到天空树下的时候，十二点差一刻。日间的暑气已全然没了踪影，取而代之的是夜幕下的寒意。河水随着风渐渐汹涌了起来。有希子身上单薄的正装外套早已提供不了她所需的热量。她不禁哆嗦了起来。肩膀和肩膀轻轻擦过的时候，梶山似乎是感觉到了有希子身上的寒意。他停下脚步，将身上的外套脱下来，披到了她身上。两个人又重新肩并肩，在天空树下悠悠散起了步。有希子悄悄地伸出手去，想要触碰梶山粗糙而有力的大手，却最终在小拇指碰到的一刹那停下了。有希子忽然有些害怕。她怕这将会是一个灰姑娘一般的童话，十二点一过，一切就会恢复原样。而她，却不是这个故事里的灰姑娘。

有希子被自己的想法逗笑了。她有希子从来都不是这样畏手畏脚的人。最近的自己果然是越来越奇怪了呢。

“呐（ね），梶山。” 她停下脚步，想要和他分享自己这个奇怪的想法。

梶山的手机在这个时候震了起来。“不好意思。” 他边道歉边从口袋里拿出手机，接通了电话。

有希子抬头望着梶山严肃的侧脸，想必是又有什么事发生了吧。

挂断了电话之后，梶山望着有希子忽然觉得有些为难。他不知道在这个时候究竟该如何称呼对方最合适。真壁？两个人的关系明明已经有了进展，还和以前一样的话，对方会难过吧。有希子？可是和工作相关的事，以现在两人的身份，这样真的合适吗？梶山叹了一口气，然后一把抓起了有希子的手，跑了起来。

“怎么了，突然？”他突如其来的举动，让她十分意外，于是脱口问道。

“警视厅打来的。在这种时候真是抱歉。但是，该我们出场了（出番です）。” 

两个人手牵着手奔跑在粉红的夜色里。有希子望着远处稀稀拉拉的几对笑闹着的年轻情侣，忽然觉得自己也回到了二十多年前，和匡在一起的日子。原来的这样的日子我还可以拥有。匡去世之后有希子一次都不曾奢望过。这些年来，她一直藏在自己为自己做的盔甲里，告诉自己要坚强。手心里传来的温度和力度，让她忽然觉得，偶尔把盔甲脱下来也可以。原来这样的日子我还可以拥有。有希子，奔跑着，又一次这样想到。

有提前变红的枫叶飘落到了水面上。情人节的天空树会是什么颜色的呢？来年的四月，樱花的花瓣是不是会像枫叶一样落下来，然后把整条隅田河染成粉红色？明年，一定能看到更美的风景，如果是和这个人一起的话。风从有希子耳边掠过，编织成了一首小夜曲（注：小夜曲是一种源于爱情的歌曲）。

P.s. 总觉得两人牵手跑的地方应有bgm，笑。


	4. 第一话：归途（帰り道 ）02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 03 第一话：归途（帰り道） 02

### 第一话：归途（帰り道） 01

两人赶到控室（注：控室是他们办公的那个区域，取调室就是审讯犯人的房间。）的时候，其余的三人已经到了。梶山一进门就看到穿着睡裤的老菱；他身上的西装外套耷拉着，领带歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上。老菱一脸不情愿地靠在椅子上，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着什么。

“老菱，你怎么穿成这样就来了？”眼前的管理官和刚才独处时候的梶山完全不同，严肃的神情里透露出领导者的威严。

“管理官，你以为现在是几点？老头不睡觉是会死的。”老菱边说边打着领带。“倒是你们两个，怎么这个时间了还在一起？” 老菱放在领带结上的手顿了顿，扫了一眼有希子问。

梶山刚想解释，却发现自己的外套还披在有希子身上。不愧是有几十年工作经验的老刑警。于是他什么都没有说，伸手按下了墙上所有的开关，然后踏进了室内。

“年轻人有年轻人的生活。不像我们老人，总把养生放在第一位。”房间内所有的灯都亮起来的一瞬，老春从公文包里取出老花镜，塞进了胸前的口袋里；边说边饶有兴味地看了梶山一眼。

有希子绕过小玉，走到自己的桌子前，放下了包。小玉身上仍带着酒味，睡眼惺忪。

“我知道这个时间让大家赶过来很为难。但是既然上级下了这样的命令就说明是有重要并且紧急的案子。希望大家一直牢牢记着我们紧急的全名。好了，都打起精神来。”梶山走到房间中央，拍了拍手，鼓舞大家道。

警视厅搜查一课的会议室里灯火通明。牛杂锅二人组（监物和渡边）在白板前专注的整理着资料，看起来已经忙了有一会儿了。五人绕过后排的座位，走到了他们的位置前，和监物、渡边打了声招呼，坐下了。几分钟后，磐城部长和其他领导一起进入了会议室，气氛一下子严肃了起来。磐城部长到达会议室正前方的时候，所有人都站了起来，齐刷刷地向部长鞠了一个躬。磐城伸手示意后排的刑警调暗了灯光，接着又命令渡边打开了投影仪。

“欸（えー），今天晚上在目黑区自由之丘发生了一桩命案。嫌疑人是现任东京都副知事今井自由（西岛俊秀 役），48岁。” 磐城话音未落，底下就已经响起了窃窃私语。“被害者是三立集团的副社长原田浩介，48岁。”

“那个三立集团吗？”有希子忍不住举手问道。

有希子所说的三里集团是日本有名的房地产公司，开发了许多种类的商用及私用楼盘。集团副社长也是偶尔会登上杂志的小有名气的成功人士。

“对。就是那个三立集团。因为事发突然，为避免事态进一步扩大，我才在这个时间将大家召集起来，望大家争取在媒体大范围报道之前结案。接下来请监物系长汇报具体情况。以上。” 磐城扫了一眼有希子，面无表情地答道。

监物立刻接过磐城的话头，开始了汇报。“110的接线员在今晚八点二十接到了嫌疑人的报警电话。”听到嫌疑人这个词，磐城咳嗽了一下。“现在情况暂不明朗，我们还不能把今井副知事称为嫌疑人。” 听到磐城的话监物马上改口，继续汇报道：“接到了今井副知事的自首电话之后，我们一课的搜查队员立即赶到了案发现场，被害人原田浩介的家中。”

“等一下。自首？既然副知事都已经自首了，为什么还需要继续调查呢？”有希子又一次举手问道。

“因为有两处明显疑点。”渡边上前了一步，说。监物冲他点点头，然后切换到了下一张幻灯片。“第一处疑点是时间不吻合。不吻合的地方有两处：第一，根据今井副知事的口供，他约了被害人五点在家中议事。但道路监控显示，副知事的车第一次进入目黑区的时候是六点三十分。而被害人的死亡时间判定是今晚的四点三十至五点三十之间。第二，110接到副知事电话的时候是八点二十分。假定副知事六点五十赶到被害者家中，期间仍有九十分钟的空白。第二处疑点是被害者的伤情。根据法医报告，被害人是被钝器击打头后部死亡的；且被害者的头后部有高度不同的两处挫伤，无论哪一处都与副知事的身高不符。” 渡边说完又仔细地看了一下手中的记事本。

“此外，经过我们的调查，发现被害者与嫌疑人有比较复杂的私人关系。” 监物接着渡边的话往下说的时候，磐城又咳嗽了一下。“关于动机，本人供述说是因为被害者突然中断了老人公寓的项目。副知事上一次竞选的时候承诺过会展开一个三个亿左右的老人公寓项目，以满足东京都内的部分中低端收入人群的养老需求。再过两个月就是下一次选举了，而副知事这一次将会参与都知事的竞选。眼看项目就要启动了，但是三立集团却突然撤资。” 监物说着切换了幻灯片。

“这有什么问题吗？” 小玉插嘴道。

“表面上什么问题都没有，但是副知事和被害人的妻子原田今日子（石田百合子役）关系并不寻常。原田今日子， 48岁。她和丈夫及副知事曾是大学同学。据说大学的时候就十分要好，三个人常常在一起。被害人和妻子结婚之后三人仍一直保持着密切的来往。并且，副知事就住在被害人的对面，但至今独身。据邻居说很少见被害人回家，倒是常常碰见副知事去被害人家中帮忙。‘连换灯泡这样的小事也常常是副知事亲自做的。’ 邻居曾这样提到过。”

“总觉得这个故事在哪里听到过呢。” 老春放下老花镜侧头轻声对老菱说。

“听过听过。” 老菱边应声瞟了一眼梶山。 

有希子也下意识地看了梶山一眼。梶山看上去和平时并没有什么不同。他双手环抱在胸前，面无表情地直挺挺地坐在椅子上。黑色的西装外套崩得紧紧的，和他脸上的线条一样。

“除此之外，我们又从邻居那里获取了一个重要的情报。被害人家中有两个人孩子：长女柚月，19岁；长男奏生，15岁。原田夫妇这一阵子一直在吵架，似乎是为了奏生的事情。被害人甚至在这个月初，向一家鉴定机构提交了亲子鉴定委托书。我们刚刚向被害人的秘书核实了这件事。并且事件发生之前有多位邻居证实奏生曾经回过家。但案发之后，奏生便去向不明。以上。” 监物汇报完之后对磐城鞠了一躬。

“所以现在是怀疑副知事为包庇自己婚外情的儿子而自首吗？” 老春又一次放下了老花镜，举手问道。

“今井副知事除了交代人是自己杀的以外，什么都不肯多说。所以找出答案这个任务就要交给紧审的各位了。一定要争取在各大媒体活跃起来之前结案，千万不要让我失望。回答呢？梶山？” 磐城环视了会议室一圈，大声说道。

“是！我们一定会不辜负您的期待。” 梶山站起来，严肃地对磐城深深鞠了一躬。他身上的黑色西服依然直挺挺的，看起来没有任何温度。

“您好，我是负责这次审讯的主审官，我姓小石川。”老春夹着资料和笔记走到了铝合金制的银色长桌前，向今井自由鞠了一躬。“你好，我姓菱本。” 老菱放下笔记本电脑，拉开了椅子，准备坐下。虽然控室墙上圆白色挂钟的指针已经踏过凌晨两点，审讯室里的气氛却与白天没有什么不同。冰凉的桌椅，微弱的灯光和仪器的微响，构建成了紧审团队兢兢业业工作了五年半的环境。

“在审讯开始之前，按例要向您介绍一下这个审讯室。和普通的审讯不同，这个审讯室装了摄像及收音设备。您在这里所说的一切都会被录下来，并会被作为证据保存。录音、录像是为了保证嫌疑人的权利，以及审讯的公正。如果您没有问题的话，依例需要您进行自我介绍。请问您的姓名、年龄以及职业。” 面对手握重权的嫌疑人老春也毫不发怵，冷静有力的开始了审讯。

“今井自由，48岁，现任东京都副知事。” 眼前这个名叫今井自由的男人有着一张俊朗的脸，脸上的线条坚硬而有力。他面无表情地盯着前方的灰色水泥墙，乍看起来和刚才一课投影仪上放出来的证件照并没有什么不同。

“接下来我有几个问题需要问您。您和我的同事说您杀害了三立集团的副社长原田浩介，请问您是拿什么，以及怎么杀害被害人的？麻烦您演示一下案发时的具体情况。”

听了老春话今井并没有什么反应，依然直直地坐在位置上。他身上的棕色西服还像刚换上的一样笔挺，深灰色的领带也打得整整齐齐。“人是我杀的。这就够了。其他多余的审问都没有必要了。” 今井看了一眼老春，目光又回到了前方的水泥墙上。

“那我换一个问题。” 今井有力的眼神，让老春嗅到了事件背后的隐情。“我的同事寻问了您的秘书，也从被害人的秘书那里获取了口供。您和被害人今晚并没有约定好要商议工作呢。是临时安排的吗？”

“不是。” 今井缓缓将目光从水泥墙上移到了老春脸上，语气铿锵有力。“看起来瞒不下去了，我和警察先生说实话吧。我是今晚回家的时候恰好听见浩介和今日子在争吵。你们走访了这么多人，应该已经知道了他们夫妇关系不好的事了吧。其实，这两年浩介常常对今日子动手。我也劝过他，但，收效甚微。今天听到他们在吵架我就赶去了浩介家里。今日子给我开门的时候，浩介一直都骂骂咧咧的。我还没来得及开口劝他，他和今日子就又吵了起来。他把今日子推到地上的时候今日子差点磕到头。我上去劝了几次都没能让他停手。眼见他又对今日子动手，加上最近老人公寓项目的事，我一冲动就……” 这段自白之后，不论老春和老菱问什么问题，今井都没有再开过口。 

一个多小时之后，老春和老菱从审讯室里出来了。整个过程，梶山都站在巨大的玻璃墙后怀抱着胸口面无表情地注视着。虽然很在意事情的真相，但审讯的时候，有希子仍忍不住偷看了几次身边的这个男人。梶山就像一座雕像一样，一动也没有动过。非要说有什么变化的话，就是今井说到“其他多余的审问都没有必要了”的时候迅速皱紧又立刻展开了的眉头。

“还是什么都不说呢。不过，言行举止，都让人不得不感叹，这位不愧是东京历史上最年轻的都副知事呢。”老春把老花镜搁到桌上，端起茶杯喝了一口水。

“但是，不管怎么看怎么可疑。他一定有事情瞒着我们。” 老菱说着摸了摸他近乎光洁的脑袋。

“我出去一下，很快就回来。” 梶山这时候突然转过身，对大家说。

“诶？管理官这个时候是要去哪里啊？” 有希子的语气里带着些微不满。

“我去这位了不起的副知事家里看看，说不定有能够让他开口的方法。” 梶山把手从胸前放了下来，望着有希子的眼睛，锐利的目光也渐渐柔和了起来。

“管理官对这个案子格外上心呢，居然主动出外勤。” 老春眯起了眼睛，笑得颇有深意。

“我出去的这段时间，大家继续加油。拜托了。” 梶山对老春和老菱点了点头，然后把外套脱下来挂在了面前的椅背上。临出门的时候，他悄悄给有希子递了一个眼神，告诉她外套是留给她的。 

几分钟之后老菱和老春又重新回了审讯室。趁小玉不注意，有希子抓起外套冲了出去。走廊上空空的，只有明明晃晃的白炽灯和她自己脚步的回声。梶山早就走远了。

在这之前梶山只在电视上见过自由之丘。这里是东京最有名的住宅区之一。站在自由之丘的坡道上，他才真真实实感受到了富人区的魅力。一尘不染的街道，一丝不苟的庭院，连每一户车的停放角度都是一致的。当然这里的车也全都是名牌车。梶山边往今井家的方向走，边回味渡边和监物在紧审和他们进一步介绍情况时说过的话。

“邻居A说她和原田夫妇是大学同学。原田夫妇交往之前就和副知事很要好。‘以前上课的时候经常看见他们三个人一起，明明不是一个专业的。社团活动也常常一起。再后来就听说原田夫妇开始交往了。想着他们三个人的关系大概会有什么变化吧，结果还是同进同出。警察先生，你说怪不怪。’”

梶山想起警校的时候他和匡、有希子三个人也常常粘在一起。警校女生本来就少，加上有希子性格开朗、大方，当时特别受男生欢迎。梶山一直都是个内向腼腆的人。他一直都单纯而小心地怀揣着对有希子的好感。从警校毕业的前一天，匡牵着有希子的手来找他。“勝，重新给你介绍一下，这是我女朋友有希子。” 这么多年过去了，匡那一刻的笑容仍时常像慢镜头一样，在梶山脑海中回放。大概从那天起，三个人的关系就变了吧。梶山想到这里忍不住抬头，望了望一片漆黑的天空。夜里的风很大，把他薄薄的蓝灰色衬衫吹得鼓鼓囊囊，像个气球一样。领带也随着夜风的节奏，在胸前胡乱摇摆着。

“邻居B说，是原田夫妇先搬过来的。原田夫妇搬家那天副知事还来帮忙了。副知事当时就穿着普通的运动服，谁也想不到居然会是东京都副知事。” 真壁夫妇搬家那一天还不是真壁夫妇。梶山帮他们一件一件把家具搬上车的时候，有希子也没有停下来过。简直不像个女孩子。他记得自己和匡都曾这么说过。入住新居的那一天，他陪真壁夫妇去市政厅交了婚姻申请表。后来婚礼的时候，他是匡的伴郎，还在婚礼上发了言。

“我记得副知事搬过来之前原田太太就已经怀孕了。没错没错。我还见过副知事陪怀孕的原田太太一起散步呢。邻居B补充道。” 梶山也有过这样的经历。有希子怀着奈央的时候，有几次匡值夜勤，他不放心，所以托梶山去家里看一看。他记得很清楚，有希子挺着六个月大的肚子，边给他倒茶，边抱怨匡大题小作。有希子的父母去世的早，匡作为她仅剩的家人，担心多一点也是应该的。梶山记得有一次他和有希子一起推着婴儿车散步的时候，这样回答过。

“邻居C说副知事搬过来的时候，长女柚月已经上幼儿园了。那个时候还偶尔能看到他们三个人一起家庭聚会，在后院烧烤。长子奏生出生之后就很少看到他们三个一起了。但是原田先生不在家的时候，还是常常能看到原田太太和副知事一起在院子里聊天。有时候社区聚会，也能看到两人带着原田家的两个孩子一起参加。” 则行出生之前，匡就因为卷入了那件事而变得很忙碌（见第一季）。后来……匡就被灭口了；连则行的面都没能见上。想到这里梶山深深叹了口气，不自觉地加快了脚步。

今井自由的房子从外面看和自由之丘其他的独栋并没有什么不同。梶山仔细打量了一下，然后对看守的警员点了点头，打开门，走了进去。

屋子里和梶山想象的一样，很干净。房间里的家具不多，但凡摆放着东西的地方都井然有序，一丝不苟。冰箱里也和梶山预计的差不太多：只放了几瓶矿泉水和一袋土司。床上用品和屋里的家具一样都是深色的。床单被崩得紧紧的，看起来就没有温度。衣柜里几乎都是正装，按照不仔细看很难察觉的颜色差别整齐排放着。整套房子都透着冷漠，看起来不像是常住人的样子。梶山最后扫视了一圈，满意地退了出去。

和今井家的寂静不同，正对面的原田家里里外外都围满了人。大部分是警察，有的是媒体，还有大半夜来看热闹的邻居。梶山和屋外的同事简单打了招呼，拉起黄色的警戒带，猫腰钻了过去。虽然已经是后半夜了，但搜查工作仍然在紧张地进行着。常年坐在办公室里的梶山已经很久没有见过这样的现场了。

梶山隔着人群远远就看见了原田太太。和他想象中的很像，一眼就能知道那是原田今日子。原田今日子不高，很瘦；及肩的短发在脸旁随意地打着卷。她穿着一件白色中袖针织衫，看起来质地很好；浅灰色的格子半身裙刚过膝盖，露出了纤细而修长的小腿。她脸上的妆容整洁精致，让人难以看出疲惫。和有希子正相反，是那种外柔内刚的女性，让人充满了保护欲。

保护欲，梶山想到这里微微笑了笑。他很快又恢复了严肃的面容。然后缓缓穿过人群，走到原田今日子面前，鞠了一个躬。“初次见面，我是搜查一课紧急审讯室的梶山。” 他抬起头，注视着她说。


	5. 第一话：归途（帰り道）03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 04 第一话：归途（帰り道） 03

### 第一话：归途（帰り道） 03

审讯室窗外的天由黑色变成了深蓝色，又从深蓝色一点点变成了粉紫色。渐渐地，大片大片的云被朝霞染成了火红色。太阳一跃而起，云朵变得透亮而耀眼。金黄色的光芒洒满了审讯室。一段时间之后太阳回落了一点，恢复了平日的模样。这就是紧审的日出。过去的五年半里，有希子不只一次地见过这样的风景。

“啊，他再不说话老头子就要困死了。”老菱从审讯室里走出来，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。他的声音打断了正在走神的有希子。

“老菱，辛苦了！快来喝杯咖啡。”有希子边说边起身去冲咖啡。

小玉也随后跟了出来，一脸的无精打采。通宵达旦地工作了一整夜，却毫无进展。所有人脸上或多或少都露出了几分沮丧。递咖啡给老菱的时候，有希子扫了一眼墙上的钟。马上就八点了，梶山还没有回来。“他（彼）好慢啊。”有希子不自觉地嘀咕了一句。

“他（彼）？”虽然经过了一整夜的奋战，老春的耳朵还是一如既往的敏锐。他从显示器前缓缓转过身来，对有希子露出了一个耐人寻味的微笑。（注：日语中，女生用彼一般是称呼关系比较亲密的异性。）

“管，我说的是梶山管理官！（注：日文中彼、梶和管都是Ka开头的音。）” 有希子立刻辩驳道。

“大妈熬了个通宵，舌头都打结了。”老菱猛喝了两大口咖啡，抬起头来调侃道。“大概是又跑到哪座山里赏花去了吧。” 老菱又喝了一口咖啡之后，笑着补充道。

“你说什么呐。不要乌鸦嘴！”有希子在空气中挥了挥手，像要把老菱的话赶走似的。自上次的事之后（注：详情见第三季第九、十集），有希子听到山啊，花啊之类的词，仍心有余悸。

“不论管理官去了哪座山赏花都好，我们到底什么时候才能回家呀。”小玉重重地靠在椅子背上，一脸的丧气。

“都让你们不要说了。快，赶紧收回，收回！”有希子对着小玉的方向又挥了几下手。这时，她的手机响了。“喂，管理官。太慢了！连也电话都不打一个。大家都以为你又去爬山了。” 有希子一连串的发言像机关枪似的，完全没有留对方给辩解的机会。

有希子说完过了十几秒，电话那头的声音才悠悠地响了起来。“怎么，你在担心我？放心，山我是没爬，坡倒是爬了几个。你告诉大家，我马上就回去了。我回来之前让大家先休息一下。”不知道是不是有希子的错觉，梶山的声音被听筒渲染的特别温柔。

“管理官去买早饭了。让大家先休息一下。”有希子挂了电话。她的语气听起来像个闹变扭的小孩子。

梶山回来的时候已经快九点了。他左手提着两个便利店的塑胶袋，右手拿着装满咖啡杯的托盘。

“赶紧。把早饭放下，大家都快饿死了。”有希子对梶山说，还是那种变扭的语气。

梶山把袋子放到桌子上，然后从托盘里取出一杯咖啡递给了有希子。和凌晨的时候不一样，眼前的梶山看起来很柔和，像窗外的阳光一样。

“管理官，是有什么好消息吗？”老菱伸手取了一杯咖啡，又从塑料袋里拿了一个饭团，问道。

“哎（え）。老菱愿意协助我吗？”

“管理官主审？真少见呐。”老春也走了过来，从另一个袋子里取了一盒便当。 

有希子抬起头，一脸惊讶地望着他。他朝她点点头，眼神里充满了信心和力量。

与几个小时前相比，现在的审讯室里暖和了不少。梶山把资料夹放到面前的银色长桌上，然后对今井自由鞠了标准的一躬。“现在更换主审官。你好，我姓梶山。”今井并没有什么反应，他仍然注视着前方的灰色水泥墙。

梶山抬了下表，然后对今井说道：“已经九点了。我们先吃早餐吧。”说着，他向镜头示意了一下。一小会之后，小玉端着刚从烤面包机里取出来的土司和黑咖啡走了进来。小玉把食物放到桌上的时候，今井的眼皮微微动了一下。

“有反应了！”老春站在显示器前兴奋地说。有希子在离老春不远处的玻璃墙前蹙着眉。梶山的葫芦里究竟卖的什么药。她拿起咖啡想要喝的时候，才发现这是自己最常喝的那个牌子。杯身上的小标签清楚地标着：脱脂牛奶、蜂蜜、半糖。她心里微微颤了一下。梶山到底是什么时候对自己喝咖啡的习惯了如指掌的？

“不用客气。需要砂糖的话，这里有。”梶山边说边把东西从托盘上取下来。小玉已经静悄悄地走出去了。“我们这里没有什么好东西，还希望您不要介意。按规矩今井先生是应该吃警视厅提供的早点的。我怕您吃不惯，就从便利店随便带了一点回来。”梶山把黑咖啡放到今井手边的时候，他的眼皮又微微动了动。“您平时都是用黄砂糖的吧？可惜我们这里没有，就先用方糖将就一下吧。” 梶山说完停顿了一下。他仔细地观察着今井的反应。 

“我知道您不想说话，并且我也十分理解您的心情。所以您边吃边听我说就行了。”梶山双手交握着，放在桌面上。他的眼神渐渐变得锐利起来。“奏生不是您的儿子吧？您心里是不是在想：鉴定报告终于出来了？鉴定报告的话，我同事正在去取的路上。今天中午之前应该能拿到了。不过我就算不看那种东西，也知道奏生不是您的儿子。”

今井的睫毛剧烈地颤了颤，又恢复了平静。

“换个话题吧。我刚才去您家拜访了。您不常常回家住吧？保险起见，我和周围的邻居还有您的秘书确认了，您最近几乎都不回家。试问，一个几乎不回家的人是怎么样恰巧昨晚取消了日程表上所有的安排，又恰巧回了家，还恰巧碰上对门的夫妇在吵架。对门一个月也难见到一次的丈夫昨晚也恰巧回家了。如果您坐在我的位置上，您觉得您的口供有说服力吗？”

“家门口的上坡，经常和原田太太一起走吧？”沉默了十几秒后，梶山又开口道。“不光是家门口的坡道，帝都大学门口的路，也有很多回忆吧？” 梶山凝视着对面的嫌疑人。他看着今井身上棕色西服的线条一点点耷拉了下来。“我说这些并不是因为怀疑您和原田太太有私情。恰恰相反，我相信你们是清白的。我相信您从来都没有碰过不该碰的线。我为您准备早餐，不是想向您证明我调查了您。我去您家里，只是为了确认一件事。”

今井的目光从面前的水泥墙上迅速移动到了梶山脸上。

“我们很相似。我是为了确认这一点才去的。我们很相似，不仅仅是在早餐的选择上。”

今井冷笑了一下，但脸上的神情很快就恢复了原来的模样。

“明明是同级的同学，今井先生却比原田夫妇晚毕业一年吧？”梶山说着从打开资料夹，从里面抽出了今井大学毕业证书的复印件。“今井先生明明和原田先生是同一个专业的。为什么邻居A女士，也是您的大学同学却告诉我们你们是不同专业的呢？今井先生大四的时候才加修了政治专业吧？原本政治并不是您的志向吧？”梶山把资料夹又重新合上，然后对上了今井的目光。

“‘整天就只想着升官！’‘除了工作眼里就没有别的了。’ ‘你这人只在乎自己的仕途，其他的事怎么样都行。’ 怎么样，这些话是不是很耳熟。”

“你懂什么？! 不要一副自以为什么都知道的了不起的样子！”今井似乎是被梶山刚才的话激怒了。

“开口了！”显示器前面的老春和小玉迅速对视了一下，说。

“自以为是？不不不，您会错意了。刚才那些话都是别人说给我听的。”梶山微微笑了笑。

老春转头望了一眼有希子。

“我之前说过吧。今井先生和我，我们俩很相似。正因为如此，我才更加明白今井先生究竟为何拼命至今。说一句可能会让您觉得冒犯的话。您的名字是自由，却在笼子被困了大半辈子。而我的名字是勝利，却一直输得一塌糊涂。就从这种意义上来说，我们也很相像呢。大概这就是命运吧。”

“你到底想说什么？”今井的语气里带着困惑与愠怒。

“不不不，您想多了，不过是闲聊而已。吃完早餐您就可以回家了。这一夜辛苦了。”梶山说着起身鞠了一躬，然后拿起资料夹向门边走去。

“老头子也熬不住了，该回家睡觉了。”老菱也站起来，摸了摸额头。

这一幕恰好被刚回办公室的磐城部长看到。他激动地捏扁了手里的矿泉水瓶。“不行不行不行。什么都没问出来怎么就能放人。这是要出问题的，要出大问题的。不行不行不行！”磐城把水瓶重重砸到了桌上。

“忘了跟你说，我回来的时候把原田太太一起带回来了，作为重要参考人。”梶山站在门边说。

今井的喉结上下滚动了几下。他用力咽了咽口水。“人是我杀的。”他的声音听起来有些虚。 

“您就不好奇吗？”梶山避开了今井的回答，大声提问道。 

“好奇什么？”

“为什么我们俩整天只想着升官，想着仕途，想着权力？为什么我们一直被周围的人误解却也不辩解？因为很难开口吧。”梶山淡淡地笑了笑。

今井紧紧盯着梶山，没有回答。他的喉结又一次动了起来。

“要为重要的人搭一个容身之处。今井先生也一定是这么想的吧。”梶山的话让有希子微微颤抖了起来。她攥紧了右手，好让自己集中精力。 

梶山把手放到了门把上。过了一会儿之后，他又转回身去，对着今井说：“为了重要的人而努力，这件事本身并没有错。”话说到一半，梶山又一次对上了今井的目光。“只是……希望副知事不要忘了，权力越大，责任越大。原田太太和她的两个孩子很重要。但是东京都的民众们和那成千上万的等着盼着的老人们也很重要。希望副知事不要忘了什么更重要。”

今井的头缓缓低了下去。

“管理官竟然说了这么了不起的话。真是太不像管理官了。”小玉边注视着屏幕，边缓缓摇着头说。有希子的手攥得更紧了。梶山的这番话，让她的眼眶有些热。

梶山重重叹了一口气，快步从楼梯上走到长桌前。他把资料夹又放下来，然后双手撑着桌子，俯身盯着今井说：“既然原田太太和两个孩子这么重要，重要到你不惜放弃之前努力得来的一切。那就不要让他们下半生都活在痛苦中。看着我的眼睛！告诉我你内心里依然想让他们获得真正的幸福。那就不要一错再错了。一个谎言必须靠另一个谎言来圆，眼睁睁看着他们背负的罪孽越来越沉重，你忍心吗？！未来的道路上再没有人会像你这样护着他们了，你放心吗？！今后坐在铁窗后面回首你们三个人的青春，你安心吗？！啊？！” 梶山低吼了一声，然后重新站直了身体。

“昨天我接到今日子电话的时候，浩介……浩介已经走了。我赶到的时候，今日子很慌乱。她说浩介又动手打奏生了。奏生和浩介争执的时候不小心失手……失手杀了他父亲。我简单收拾了一下现场，把奖杯上的指纹擦掉了。为了把指纹沾上去，我握了奖杯。上一次这么握这个奖杯，还是在大学里领奖的时候。浩介这些年都把我们的奖杯放在客厅最显眼的地方。没想到，没想到，这个习惯却要了他的命。”今井缓缓抬起头来，脸上的线条变得柔和了一些，眼睛里闪着微弱的光。

梶山对他深深地鞠了一躬，慢慢向门走去。

“梶山……警官。没错吧？假如你是我，一定不会犯我这么愚蠢的错误吧？”今井忽然叫住了他。

“是。我不会的。”梶山背对着今井毫不犹豫地答道。

“梶山警官，您绝对没有输得一塌糊涂。至少这一次，您赢得很漂亮。”

“我对罪恶视而不见过一次。然后我失去了最重要的朋友。”梶山站在房间的阴影里，他微微停顿了一下，然后转动了门把手。 

玻璃墙后的有希子颤抖得更厉害了。她直直地盯着远处的阳光，下意识地握紧了手中的咖啡杯。


	6. 第一话：归途（帰り道）04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 05 第一话：归途（帰り道） 04

### 第一话：归途（帰り道） 04

有希子坐在审讯室里，仔细地打量着眼前这个名叫原田今日子的女人。今日子很瘦，个子不高，大约160厘米。她身上的墨绿色连衣裙看起来价值不菲，白色的流苏披肩随意地搭在身后。虽然在警视厅的拘留所里住了一晚，脸上却看不出什么倦意。妆容精致，气质温柔；连五官都是最讨男人喜欢的那种。同为女人的有希子，也不仅对她生出了一丝怜惜之情。

十七个小时前，今井自由的审讯结束之后梶山让大家回家短暂休息了一下。期间，一课的其他同事在六本木附近的网吧找到了原田奏生，把他带回了警视厅并进行了审讯。原田奏生对杀害自己父亲一事供认不讳。磐城部长下达命令，让紧审一早回警视厅整理材料并结案。有希子回到控室之后很认真地读了监物和渡边从一课取来的奏生的口供，又拿出原田柚月的相关口供仔细看了一遍。她用笔轻轻敲着桌面上的口供，蹙着眉想了好一会儿。忽然，她似乎想到了什么，迅速打开电脑，调出了法医报告。她把口供拿起来和法医报告进行了比对之后，又皱起了眉。“我还是觉得不太对劲。”几分之后，她开口道。

“大妈也这么觉得？”老菱绕过坐在房间中央圆桌上的监物，走到咖啡机旁冲了一杯咖啡。

“管理官也这么觉得吧？否则也不会把原田太太带回来了。”有希子突然站起来，转过身对着梶山的方向问道。

“不，我觉得当时在场的人都应该被仔细询问。以防万一罢了。”梶山缩在自己的桌子后面，显示器的光让有希子看不清他的表情。自从昨天今井自由的审讯结束之后，他们就没有过目光的交流了。

有希子不满地嘟了一下嘴，然后一把抓起桌上的口供甩到了屋子中央的圆桌上。“根据法医报告，被害人头后部遭受过两次重击。不致命的一处是完全由上而下进行击打造成的，而致命的那一处虽然也可以看作是由上而下，但角度和高度都小了很多。原田奏生的口供里只记录了一次击打，而以他的身高，他能制造出的伤口也基本和不致命的那处吻合。”

“会不会是原田柚月。她昨天新的口供里不是说为了阻止原田浩介进一步使用暴力，混乱中也用奖杯打了自己父亲吗？”老春走过去，拿起老菱刚冲好的咖啡喝了一口。

“你们看，法医报告上提到，原田浩介前额还有一道伤口。我觉得这处比较像是原田柚月造成的。她口供里说，当时哥哥被父亲压在墙上透不过气来。她从楼梯上冲下来，情急之下拿起展示柜上的奖杯打了父亲的头。以她描述的情况，击打前额是不是比较合理。监物渡边，你们跑一趟法医科，让他们估算一下额前的这个伤口是以什么样的角度和力度造成的。”有希子边踱着步边分析道。

“又要跑腿啊。你们可不要让我们失望啊。我们坚决不白干！小渡，走了。”监物拍了拍渡边的肩膀，起身说。

“不觉得越来越有意思了吗？呐（ね），管理官。能不能让我会一会原田今日子。” 有希子望着不远处屏幕上的法医报告，突然兴奋了起来。

“你有几成把握？”梶山缓缓从显示器后面站起身问道。

“反正人都带回来了。”有希子说着举起双手用力拍了拍脸颊。“我一定会让她全部坦白的！”

“管理官，让我来做副手吧。”老春走到有希子身旁，伸出了右手。老菱和小玉也走过来，伸出手轻轻叠到了老春手背上。

“好吧，我知道了。”梶山和有希子同时伸出了右手。

“耶……” 紧审传统的有气无力的打气助威过后，有希子就进入了“战斗”状态。

“还没有和您介绍，我是真壁有希子，是负责审讯的主审官。这位是小石川警部。为保证您的权益，这个房间内的所有对话都会被录音录像。按例，请您做一下自我介绍。简单地说一下姓名，年龄和职业就可以了。”

“我叫原田今日子，今年48岁，是一名家庭主妇。”今日子说起话来也细声细气的，十分温柔，完全不像是会杀人的样子。这让有希子不禁怀疑自己这一次是不是猜错了。

“原田太太，我就开门见山了。是您杀了您丈夫吧？”有希子平静地说道。

今日子对有希子的话迅速做出了反应。她立刻表演出了一幅受了惊吓的模样。“讨厌，刑警小姐，您说什么呢。我刚才都听看守的警员说了，奏生都招供了。那名警员本来都打算放我出去了。谁知道……” 今日子的五官配上她此时的神态，让她看起来越发的楚楚可怜。

“你那套或许对男人管用，但对我是没有用的。”有希子的语气一下子严厉了起来。

今日子没有回答，她上下打量了一下有希子，然后笑了。

“真是个美女啊。完全看不出已经48了呢。” 小玉在显示器后面忍不住感慨道。

“原田先生常常对你和家人使用暴力。所以才引发了悲剧吧。”有希子没有被今日子的反应干扰，继续着提问。

“是呀。但那是我丈夫和奏生之间的问题。”今日子笑着答道。

有希子摇了摇头，说：“一个人家庭的问题，不可能只存在于其中的几个成员之中。说起来，奏生和柚月的口供里都没有提到你。这太不自然了。”有希子说着从资料夹中取出了两份口供，摆到了今日子面前。

今日子并没有看面前的口供，下意识地把目光移向了别处。”警察小姐，您没有在我们这样的家庭里生活过。您不会明白的。”今日子望着脚下的水泥地，依然回答地很温柔。

“那今井先生呢？他是你们夫妇的好友，应该十分了解吧。”有希子叹了一口气说。

今日子没有回答，依然保持着和先前一样的姿势。

“今井先生为了保护你和你的孩子们，宁愿牺牲自己一路拼搏来的大好前程！虽然他的做法错了，但他是不是应该有知道真相的权利呢？”有希子加重了语气，追问道。

今日子冷笑了一下，抬起眼，望向了有希子。“那是他本人的选择。并没有人强迫他做什么。可能是作为我丈夫的朋友，他不忍心看着奏生失去大好前途吧。”

“难道今井先生不也是您非常重要的朋友吗？”有希子把非常重要四个字说得格外的重。

“哈哈哈。” 今日子十分夸张地笑了。“警察小姐，您真会说笑。”

有希子忽然沉默了。她低下头盯着面前的资料夹。她忽然觉得很难过。她想起昨天梶山审讯今井的时候，提起了回家的路以及三个人的回忆。那一刻，她不知怎么就想起了许多年前的一次聚会。

那时，她和匡刚成为情侣。警校的同期们一起在深夜去了居酒屋。她是其中为数不多的女生。“你们是比较喜欢能喝的女孩，还是不能喝的女孩？”忘了是谁为了烘托气氛提的问题。匡笑着搂过她说，“我比较喜欢有希子这样的女孩。” 轮到梶山的时候，他偷偷看了一眼有希子，然后拿起啤酒杯，喝了一大口。“我当然选能喝的女孩。”这平淡无奇的一幕，有希子以为自己早就忘了。却在昨天，审讯室的巨大玻璃墙前，她毫无防备地想起了梶山的那个眼神。彷佛慢速回放般，一遍又一遍。一同想起的，还有自己面前泡沫满溢的玻璃杯。

“大妈不要紧吧？”老菱担心地往玻璃墙的方向跨了一步。

几分钟之后，老春轻轻咳嗽了几声，以示提醒。并把邻居的证词一一铺展在桌子上。“根据我们的调查，您和今井先生的关系并不一般呢。”

有希子猛地抬起头来，紧紧盯着今日子的眼睛。或许是被注视得有些不舒服，今日子又一次挪开了视线。“三个人一起的，美好的时光。有过的吧？一起回家，一起聚会，一起逛街。来，闭上眼，好好想一想。认真想一想。你难道不会觉得心痛吗？”有希子说着站起身来，伸出右手拍着心脏。

“心痛？”今日子抬头望着她，眼睛里带着不解和嘲讽。

“对你如此重要的两个人，你就忍心让他们一个长眠地下，一个变成杀人凶手吗？”

“重要？拜托您不要再说笑了。您知道什么？! 我丈夫就是个恶魔，恶魔！他见我和孩子们除了打就是骂。他嫌弃奏生成绩差，不聪明，不能干。柚月虽然样样都出色，却被他说女孩子再优秀有什么用。而我，呵，他说我连家务都做不好，连做个平凡普通的妻子都不会。”今日子的情绪忽然激动了起来。

“就算他有天大的罪过，你也不应该私自结束他的生命啊。”

“刑警小姐。你观察过家门口的街道吗？没有一条街是慢慢翻修，然后变成我们眼前的样子的。所有的高楼都曾经是被挖土机踏平的旧街。人生也是一样的。”

有希子愣了愣。她重新坐下来，再一次认真审视眼前的这个女人。

“不是的哦。街道也好，人生也罢，总有人认真保管回忆，也有很多人把过去当作向明天前进的动力。在我们那个年代呐，东西坏了，都是先修一修再用几年。再坏了，就再修一修。就算真的修不好了，也总有比破坏掉更好的方法。”老春取下老花镜，笑着说。

“今井先生就是那其中的一个。他从来都没有放弃过。昨天，他在这个审讯室里，在你的位置上，坐了一整夜，都没有开过一次口。我想这一路，这二十几年，一直支持他的就是你们共同的过去吧。生活再不如意，也总有温柔的一面。”有希子依然注视着今日子。她相信今日子心底深处仍然有柔软的地方。

“那个只知道工作，只想着仕途的人？！请你们不要再说笑了。今井自由本质上和我丈夫是同一类人。您知道他给我们家带来了多大麻烦吗？要不是他，我丈夫也不会无缘无故误会我和别人有染。更不会跑去做亲子鉴定。”

“但是他在工作上帮了您丈夫不少忙吧？根据我们手里的资料，您丈夫负责的项目有超过八成都和东京都政府相关。”老春忽然岔开了话题。

“我最后再说一次，请你们不要开玩笑了。为什么大家总喜欢帮那个利欲熏心的人说话？！要不是他不满意建筑承包商的质量，擅自暂停了老年公寓的项目，我丈夫这次也不会突然跑回家来喝闷酒。”今日子把手环到了胸前，完全没有了之前放松的状态。

老春有些惊讶，他和有希子快速交换了一个眼神。

“对，就是那个成天只想着自己仕途的人，不管是什么时候，只要你需要就赶过去了。就是那个成天只想升官的人，主动放弃了自己的仕途，为了包庇你和你儿子，在这里静默地坐了一整夜。还是那个利欲熏心的人，到最后也没有解释，任人误会老年公寓的项目是因为你丈夫主动断了资金才无法继续。马上就要选举了，他比任何人都希望老年公寓的项目能够尽快完成。”有希子一字一顿地诉说着。

“不行不行不行，这段影像要是播出去一定会造成大问题。”正通过显示器观看审讯的磐城部长猛地站起身，推开门，冲出了办公室。

“谁也没有拜托过他不是吗？”今日子的语气软了下来，最后几个字带着微微的颤音。

“不是的。原田先生没办法陪孩子参加活动的时候，你拜托他了吧？感到脆弱无依的时候，你借过他的肩膀吧？遇到实在解决不了的问题的时候，你联络他了吧？”有希子真诚地看着她的眼睛。“还有，原田先生去世了之后，打的第一个电话就是给他的吧？”

今日子没有说话，她转过脸去，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

“人生很长。什么都可能会发生。但是，如果原田先生还活着的话，我相信总有一天，你们会一起找到更好的解决问题的方法。虽然原田先生已经去世了。但是活着的人还有机会。还有机会，获得幸福。这难道不就是你想要的吗？正视自己的过错，从头再来。如果是那个人的话，他一定会等着你。会一直陪你，直到你重新找到幸福的那一天。”有希子说得很用力，声音不禁有些颤抖起来。

“真傻啊。”

“不仅仅是今井先生。还有奏生和柚月。孩子们都已经勇敢地站出来承认自己的过错了。难道妈妈，孩子们的妈妈，不应该为他们做一个榜样吗？只要认真地对待已经发生的事，总有一天，你和两个孩子，你们三个人还能像过去一样，在院子里烧烤，在院子里嬉闹。”

“不行不行不行。梶山，快让真壁停下来。刚才那段播出去肯定要出问题的。简直是公务人员的丑闻。不行不行不行。”磐城部长突然冲进了控室。

“部长，能请您闭嘴吗？现在正是关键的地方。”梶山从显示器前转过头，不亢不卑地说。 

“那天，浩介对奏生动手的时候。奏生和柚月为了反抗，用奖杯打了他。我听到声响从楼上下来的时候浩介已经躺在地上不动了。我让奏生赶快离开家，让柚月回了房间。正当我不知所措，在客厅里想办法的时候，浩介醒过来了。那一刻，他的脸让我格外厌恶。都是因为他，都是因为他，我才会变成这样。都是因为他，大学时候的回忆都变成了笑话。所以他站起来想要往楼上走的时候，我毫不犹豫地拿起了地上的奖杯。”今日子对着窗外的阳光，缓缓说着。“大概我和自由都是傻瓜吧。只有我们两个，一直紧握着过去，不愿放手。” 

“不是的。”有希子的眼睛里也有了些微泪光。她从资料夹里抽出一张照片，放到了桌子上。“这就是证据。” 照片里是原田家的客厅。客厅中奖的展示柜里，摆满了原田先生大学时候和今井自由一起获得的奖杯。那些奖杯在阳光的照耀下，闪闪发光。

“这样啊……” 今日子伸手抚摸了一下桌上的照片。她缓缓站起身，微笑着对有希子鞠了一躬。“谢谢您，刑警小姐。”她抬起头的时候，脸上有两行泪。

所有人都回家了。控室里只剩下了梶山和有希子。梶山躲在自己办公桌后面的阴影里，整理着手中的资料。

“案子结束了，大家终于能睡个好觉了。等养足了精神，就能去喝酒庆祝啦。”有希子坐在屋子中央的圆桌旁转着手中的马克笔。装着录影带的黑色盒子，在她斜前方，安静地摆放着。

“嗯。”

“你订好位置了吧？”有希子抬起头看了一眼梶山的方向。

“嗯。”

有希子想了想，在面前的标签上，写下了：三个人的时光 （三人の時間）。她认认真真地把标签贴到了黑色盒子上，然后又望了一眼办公桌后的梶山。他依旧缩在阴影里。她看不清他的表情。昨天，今井自由的审讯结束后，梶山走出审讯室时，并没有和往常一样用眼神和她交流，反倒是躲开了她的目光。

有希子起身开始收拾东西。“一起回家吧？不是一直都是你送我的吗？”

“嗯。”


	7. 第一话：归途（帰り道）05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧急审讯室（緊急取調室）梶真三部曲第一部——《旅途》  
> 06 第一话：归途（帰り道） 05

### 第一话：归途（帰り道） 05

两个人肩并肩，慢悠悠地走在回家的路上。天色还不算太晚。街上陆陆续续有白领们从各式各样的餐馆里走出来，穿着歪歪扭扭的正装，赶着去二次会（注：二次会是日本特有的一种应酬文化，指饭局之后继续去居酒屋和同事、领导或客人喝酒。二次会后有时候会有三次会。）。居酒屋的广告灯箱逐次亮起来，眼前的街道渐渐淹没在了霓虹的海洋中。梶山的黑色背包时不时的擦碰到有希子的灰色西装外套，发出细微的沙沙声。这条路，在过去的五年半里，两个人一起走了一千八百零六次。从街尽头的小酒馆开张，走到了它停业；又看着它从停业慢慢变成了一家咖啡店。今年年初，咖啡店又易主，成了蛋糕店。

昨天，一起走过这里的时候有希子就在想：过去的五年半，梶山究竟是以怎样的心情，陪着她一路从常去的居酒屋或是控室走到地铁站。他们常常差一点就会错过末班车。十六站，有希子记得每一站的广告牌，也记得车窗上映出的梶山的脸。下了地铁还要再走十五分钟才能到有希子家。梶山每一次都是把有希子送到楼门口。好几次，有希子从走廊的窗户里偷偷往外张望。她总能看到梶山站在离楼几米远的地方，目送自己。因为距离太远，她总是看不清他的表情。有几次梶山发现了，会冲她挥挥手，然后依然伫立在那里。有希子至今都不知道梶山住在哪里，也不知道他在错过末班车的日子里是怎样回的家。

有时候她会想，自己是不是有些无耻。贪婪地霸占着对方的时间和精力，却连一句谢谢，一句关心都不曾有。最初的几个月，她拒绝过很多次。后来她发现哪怕她拒绝了，梶山仍会默默地跟在自己身边。再后来她就渐渐习惯了。习惯了回家路上，耳边的呼吸声，还有衣服的摩擦声。习惯真是个可怕的东西。偶尔几次梶山没有送她。她都会习惯性地去寻找那个人的气息，也会停下脚步，想着他什么时候会追上来。

昨天之前她一直都不明白。她不明白为什么梶山总能知晓她的想法和喜好，也总能察觉她的动向和行踪。当她想起二十多年前的那次聚会，想起玻璃杯里的啤酒泡泡，想起梶山那不经意的一瞥的时候，她明白了。原来这些年，自己一直都被人温柔地注视着，守护着。

“呐（ね），梶山。你打算沉默到什么时候？” 她定了定神，转过头看着他问。

“我……应该说话吗？” 梶山没有理会她的目光，依然匀速向前走着。

“谢谢你！”有希子忽然停了下来，对着梶山的背影大声说。

梶山愣了一下，也停住了脚步。

“现在才注意到。对不起。”有希子又重新迈开步子，然后加速超过了梶山。“过去的都已经过去了，梶山。我不是说过的嘛。既然你回来了，我就原谅你。活着的人，就更应该向前看，连逝者的份一起努力。”

梶山看不到有希子的脸。她总是这样，明明看上去很纤细的背影，却好像总能释放出无限的力量。梶山叹了一口气，快步走上去，站到她身边。“有希子。”他低头望着她说。“在我面前你不需要这样的。不原谅……也没关系的。我犯过的错……不值得被原谅。什么都不说，也没关系的。” 他又叹了一口气，接着说道“不过，我也说过的吧，需要借肩膀的时候，尽管开口。胸口也可以的。” 

“不要突然说奇怪的话。快走。”有希子没有回头，她又重新加速，走在了离梶山几步远的地方。但是梶山看到了，她偷偷擦眼泪的手。梶山又重重地叹了一口气，然后走上前，伸手理了理有希子被夜风吹乱了的头发。

两人一路沉默着到了有希子家楼下。

“明天见。早点休息。这几天辛苦了。”梶山在楼门口像往常一样的和有希子道别。

有希子却没有动，好似没有要进去的意思。

“怎么了？”

“要不要上去坐一会？”她看着门那边温暖而明亮的灯光问道。

“啊？”

“好久都没来过家里了吧？你送了我五年，也是时候和你道谢了。”有希子把视线移到了自己脚尖上。

“啊？！”

“不要想奇怪的事！”有希子说着拿出钥匙打开了门。

刚出电梯就隐约听见有声音从有希子家的方向传了过来。她和梶山对视了一下，然后蹑手蹑脚地走过去，小心翼翼地开了门。音乐声一下子随着打开的房门倾泻出来，溢满了整个走廊。有希子换了鞋，打开客厅的门，走进去关掉了音响（注：日本很多公寓玄关和客厅之间是有门的）。梶山站在原地，透过半开的门，看见小小的客厅里挤满了人。

“奈央，你今天必须要给我解释清楚！”有希子把包重重地放到了地上，听起来有些生气。

奈央的头发剪短了，染成了清爽的栗色，和眼下的季节格外般配。梶山上一次见到奈央的时候，还是在她高中的毕业典礼上。上了大学果然就不一样了，转眼就褪尽了身上的稚气。梶山忍不住想。

“解释？有什么好解释的。你不是看到了吗，我们在开派对。”奈央栗色的头发在客厅中央一跳一跳的，活像停电时，黑暗里微弱的烛光。梶山看着忍不住笑了。

“要开派对的话去外面。你看看现在都几点了？！再说要是你弟弟今晚回来了怎么办？”有希子不满地斥责道。

“我早就和则行确认过了。他说他今天不回来。哪像某些人，说了不回来，大半夜又跑回来。”

“哈？！大晚上回家还是我的错咯？那还真是不好意思。”听到有希子像孩子一样的语气，梶山笑得更开心了。“话说回来，家里怎么还有男生？！” 短暂的沉默之后，有希子的声音突然又响了起来。

“啊，忘了介绍，这是我男朋友，青木大地。这是我妈妈。”

“欸？！男朋友？！你什么时候有男朋友了？！怎么还一声不响在大半夜把人带回家了？！”有希子的声音比刚才更响了。

“你还好意思说我，你自己不也是。”

“也……不是……梶山不是一直……” 不知道是谁走过来关上了客厅的门，有希子的后半句话越来越轻，最终消失在了门那边。

梶山虚倚在玄关的墙上，他轻轻闭上眼，打算休息一会。有希子一时半会是不会出来了，这两天因为今井自由的案子，他几乎都没有合过眼。有希子家的玄关这么多年了都没怎么变，唯一不同的就是梶山身后的墙。白色的墙面已经微微泛黄，有几处墙皮脱落了，能清楚地看见后面的灰绿色水泥。二十一年的时光，就这样一点一点从有希子的家里悄无声息地溜走了。只有眼前的这个男人，还和很久很久以前一样，靠在白色的墙壁上静默地等待着。

“不好意思。”不知道过了多久，有希子的声音在耳边响了起来。

梶山睁开眼，看见她手里多了一个帆布质地的单肩包。

“今晚去我家吧。”

“今晚能去你家吗？”

两个人的声音同时在玄关响了起来。

“我走了。晚上不许用音响，邻居会投诉的。注意安全。”有希子走的时候冲门那边叮嘱道。

梶山住在港区，离警视厅只有六站路。有希子刚开始以为自己听错了，再三确认之后，发现自己并没有听错。他们今天下班比较早，所以从有希子家出来的时候，赶地铁的时间还十分充裕。

“看不出来啊，管理官。可以啊，不愧是只想着升官发财的管理官。”下了地铁，往梶山家走的时候，有希子忍不住调侃道。

“毕竟都已经这个年纪了。想住得离警视厅近一点还是能办到的。”

“等会。也就是说你每天送完我又大老远的赶回来？”有希子像突然发现了什么不得了的事情似的。

“吵死了你。”

梶山家离地铁站很近，步行不到五分钟。当有希子站在崭新的高层公寓前时，又一次惊讶了。“果然是人不可貌相啊。”

“说什么呢你。”

虽然和有希子家一样也是一室一厅，但梶山家给人的感觉却完全不同。屋子里很干净，没有太多东西。从玄关就能直接看到客厅的全貌。客厅里除了一张灰色的多人沙发和一盏落地灯外什么都没有。玄关的旁边就是开放式厨房。厨房的台面上只有电饭锅和电热水壶。与有希子充满生气和活力的家比起来，梶山家简直不像是有人生活的样子。

梶山穿过客厅，拉开了百叶窗。东京的夜景透过巨大的落地玻璃映进了有希子的眼睛里。远处是闪耀着橘红色光芒的东京塔。有希子被眼前的景色迷住了，好一会儿才缓过神来。

“要喝什么吗？”梶山没有开灯，他站在东京夜幕的反光中问道。

“啤酒？”有希子走到沙发前，边坐下边回答说。 

“啤酒的话家里没有。想喝的话，明天去居酒屋和老春他们一块好好喝吧。”梶山说着走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一瓶矿泉水。他轻轻拧开瓶盖，走过去递给了有希子，然后在她身边坐下了。

“呐（ね），梶山。”

“嗯？”

“你到底为什么会离婚？”他在斑驳的光线里，看见了她瞳孔中的自己。

第一話 完（終わり）


End file.
